headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Vandal Savage
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters Category:Injustice Society/Members Vandal Savage is a fictional comic book super-villain featured in titles published by DC Comics. He was created by Alfred Bester and Martin Nodell and first appeared in issue #10 of ''Green Lantern'', Volume 1 in December, 1943. The character has also appeared in the three-part "The Savage Time" episodes from season one of Justice League, where he was voiced by Phil Morris. He was the primary antagonist in season one of the live-action series Legends of Tomorrow where he was played by actor Casper Crump. Overview The man who would come to be known as Vandal Savage was once a neanderthal Vandar Adg. He was the leader of a tribe from 50,000 BCE. Vandar Adg was exposed to radiation given off by a fallen meteorite, which had a number of effects on him. It increased his intellect, forwarded an evolutionary jump in his biology and made him immortal. Savage went on to become a key figure in major political events. He founded the Illuminati, had a hand in the destruction of Atlantis, was present during the rise of great leaders such as Alexander the Great and Julius Caesar. He was in England in the 6th century during the time of King Arthur, Merlin and the demon Etrigan. He was Wallacia in the 15th century, and may have even been Vlad the Impaler. He laid claim to being Jack the Ripper in the late 1800s. By the early 1940s, Vandal Savage had a vested interest in aiding the Axis Powers, with eyes on becoming a global ruler in his own right. This brought him into conflict with the superhuman team known as the Justice Society of America. In fact, it was Savage's machinations that caused the JSA to disband in 1951. In the modern era, Savage continued to consolidate his power base, playing a major role in the geopolitical structure of the world, which often came to cross purposes with opposing government agencies as well as super-heroes such as the Justice League of America. It is known that Vandal Savage survived well into the 853rd century. Notes * * Vandal Savage is classically regarded as a foe of the Justice Society of America, though he has also been a major thorn in the sides of other heroes and teams including the Justice League of America, and the Legion of Super-Heroes. * Another version of Vandal Savage is Curtis Knox, who appeared on the CW Network television series Smallville. He was played by former Lois & Clark star Dean Cain and appeared in episode 7x04, "Cure". * Savage's arch-nemesis is Mitch Shelley, also known as the Resurrection Man. Mitch Shelley is likewise immortal, having been given this ability by the same meteor that affected Savage. Resurrection Man 1 * Another notable foe of Savage is Rip Hunter and his troupe of time-traveling adventurers, the Time Masters. * In addition to being the duel identity of many of history's greatest villains, Vandal Savage is also Flint from the "Requiem for Methuselah" episode of Star Trek. Star Trek/Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 1 * An alternate version of Savage is actually killed by Barry Allen in the "Flashpoint" storyline. * Vandal Savage appears in DC Universe Online, voiced by Brian Talbot. Abilities __NOEDITSECTION__ Powers * Immortality * Enhanced intellect * Superhuman durability * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength Skills * Leadership * Martial arts * Seamanship * Swordsmanship * Tactical analysis Appearances DC Animated Universe # Justice League: The Savage Time (Part 1) External Links * * Vandal Savage at Wikipedia * * References Category:Leadership Category:Martial arts Category:Seamanship Category:Swordsmanship Category:Tactical analysis Category:Jack the Ripper Category:Vandal Savage